frejahs_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Merwyn Ramley
Professor Merwyn Ramley Character roleplayed by Freja Aspect I have been described as statuesque, a little taller than average, I am 5'6". I have long, bright red hair and my eyes are a light grey. My skin is fair often appearing pale and I have small, very slightly pointed ears. As I prefer the femininity and elegance of a dress, my clothing of choice is varying in shades of red or green dress, and long velvet hooded cloaks in black or deep green. About Merwyn I was born Merwyn Nerys Weil on February 7, 1979 in Wiltshire, England. Raised by my mother in America, while my father raised my older twin brother Mergus in England. Father always believed that Americans are uneducated fools and that by my mother and I choosing to stay and live there, we were as well. From what my mother tells me, Father started to act very strangely as Mergus as I got older. She says the more Mergus and I began walking and talking, the more his behavior changed sporadically. When I was a young she would never admit that they split up, Father and Mergus were just "visiting" family but they'll be back during summer she would say. Mergus and I are no fools, we knew that he was a bit more fitting of the normal Pure-Blood expectations and I was . . . a little different then most. By the time we were 10, those 'visits' became much longer stays and I hardly ever saw my brother or father ever again. I was sent to Salem Witches' Institute in America and Mergus was sent to Durmstrang Institute in Europe. It is a very different world being a magical child in America. Letters from Mergus made everything sound like it was better where he was. That line helped when I convinced Mother to transfer me to Hogwarts. I was an average student I would say, no better or worse than the rest. I was placed in Slytherin, and earned O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. marks of mainly EE's the only O's were in Potions and Herbology. The other classes were fun, but there is nothing better than brewing. During my 5th year at Hogwarts, I met a deviously mysterious boy. As a fellow red head, red hair on the male gender was not to my liking but something about Lochrin changed my opinion. We dated unofficially on and off for over 5 years. He asked me numerous times to marry him, and I refused. After graduation, I further evolved my skill becoming a Potioneer. I taught Potions in tutoring sessions from home for the children of family friends, and friends of friends. With my own potent brews I have very minor skill as a Healer, which comes in handy for burns and the like. Lochrin and I eventually decided to move in together, I had my reservations as he continued to propose marriage and I continued to refuse. It wasn't that I did not love him, at the time I was not ready. Considering how the relationship between my mother and father went. ... After five years of proposals and refusals, I was finally ready for a family of my own. Lochrin and I married, I was surprised to see Mergus there. Lochrin had found him and invited him to the wedding. He has no idea how much that meant to me, nor how much I feel I owe him for the choosing me. Our son, David Lochrin Ramley was born the follow September. He has our red hair and Lochrin's dark, mysterious eyes. Even though, for a time David was our only son I was some what afraid that the same situation with my father would happen, history repeating itself. After David was born and with the encouragement from most of my clientele to become an actual teacher, I decided to pursue it. I was hesitant about making the transition from one-on-one tutor to Professor so I enrolled in Teacher training. I knew what I was being taught would have some translational issue, mostly from Muggle to Magic but it was still what was best for me. I did much better than I thought, and was praised by the instructors often for my comforting 'motherly' demeanor. I had a few stumbles when it came to roleplay with a 'difficult student', it was still an intriguing experience. Lochrin purchased a shop, with enough space for the three of us, and more just above it. He planned to sell potion ingredients, he wanted me to brew so that he can sell potions as well. He still fancies himself a new age apothecary, I suppose. He wanted to call the place Merwyn's Brew, we found it funny and ultimately inappropriate . We also thought people wouldn't be confused and stumble in for fire whiskey only to find leech juice. Business does well, we began selling actual potions and we became known for selling brewing equipment. I am a stickler for above standard gear so I know the best from the worst. Six years after David was born, our daughter Hannah Olwyn Ramley surprised us. After years of on and off teacher training, I finally applied for a position at Hogwarts. Wider scale tutoring from our shop in the spare rooms still remains a lucrative business plan. The shop was great practice for an actual class, With most of our friends children having children of their own already, there have been many familiar little faces around. I hated to tell the regulars, who really looked forward to individual attention that I was pregnant, or that had secured a position as Potions Mistress at Hogwarts. My first year as Potions Professor was shared with Professor Elmira Griffin, a young woman who took over younger half of the class during my pregnancy with Hannah. She was sent from heaven from the moment she lightened my work load that year. Elmira and I were both made Heads of House during our years working together, she even took over the Charms class. I was eager to work side by side with her when Amadorus appointed Elmira and I as his Deputy Headmistresses. I was more than pleased to be one of the women again carrying the very heavy weight of such a title. Unfortunately, I was forced to resign. Quintessence I consider myself to be very polite, cordial and patient. As I assume most people do, I would like for people to walk away with a good impression of me, to see me for the kind person that I am or can be. I tend to be polite and overly kind until you cross me, then I can become unrealistically angry and vengeful, almost aggressively so. I have excellent control of my temper and know the best moment to unleash my full rage. I choose to work through some situations instead, especially when it is more appropriate to do so. Propinquity Image Category:Characters